


I'll be watching you

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Historical References, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, established relationship ?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non dovrebbe farlo.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 7





	I'll be watching you

Non dovrebbe farlo.

Sa fin troppo bene che è sbagliato ma queste regole valgono per il popolo, non certo per uno come lui, un Medici. Giuliano de’ Medici ha imparato fin da bambino che le regole comuni non valgono per la sua famiglia.

È abituato a rientrare senza essere visto, e specialmente dopo quello che è accaduto con Fioretta ha bisogno di distrazioni. Per questo quando ha sentito quei rumori è rimasto inizialmente sorpreso. Lui non è come Lorenzo gli viene spesso ripetuto ma essendo il figlio minore si può permettere di essere scapestrato, a perpetuare la famiglia tanto ci penserà Lorenzo, sposarsi non è mai stata una priorità. Proprio per questo è rimasto sorpreso da quei rumori, l’idea che Lorenzo de’ Medici, il figlio perfetto, l’allievo migliore e via dicendo si sia portato una donna nelle sue stanze è assurda. Giuliano sa che ci sarebbero un sacco di serve prone ad alzare la gonna per entrambi e lui ne ha largamente approfittato ma Lorenzo … non è da lui. Non quando vive la sua relazione con Lucrezia Donati in segreto, o almeno così gli piace credere. Potrebbe aver fatto entrare Lucrezia si dice mentre si avvicina alle stanze di suo fratello, se venissero scoperti lo scandalo sarebbe immenso ma a suo parere ne varrebbe sicuramente la pena.

Quando è abbastanza vicino alla porta per origliare gli sembra di sentire due voci maschile, e così Lorenzo è uno di quelli a cui piacciono anche gli stallieri. Buono a sapersi si dice curioso, lui ha provato ma né i prestanti stallieri né i delicati paggi gli sono di gradimento, ama troppo le donne per capire le attrattive dell’amor greco, non che non abbia provato ma non fa per lui.

Tutto si sarebbe immaginato ma non quello.

È più sensuale di quanto un incontro con una donna potrebbe mai essere, e più licenzioso di un’orgia gli stallieri e le migliori puttane di Firenze. Giuliano si morde le labbra mentre osserva dal buco della serratura Lorenzo che si fotte Francesco de’ Pazzi.

Di tutti gli uomini con cui poteva accompagnarsi proprio Francesco, da un lato si sente rassicurato dal fatto che sia Lorenzo a fottere ma dall’altro per qualche strano motivo quasi si aspettava il contrario. I due si muovono con un sincronismo invidiabile, non deve essere la prima volta che accade pensa Giuliano osservandoli.

La mano di Lorenzo stringe possessiva il fianco di Francesco il quale si è portato una mano alla bocca per non gemere, non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno come Francesco de’ pazzi adorasse fare la parte della donna durante l’atto sodomitico. Lorenzo si muove con forza, il modo in cui i si fianchi scattano è quasi ipnotico e i gemiti che si lascia sfuggire sono di quanto più erotico Giuliano abbia mai sentito.

Non c’è alcuna vergogna in tutto quello, nessun senso di colpa o altro, solamente due uomini che cedono alla carnalità allo stesso modo di due bestie, Giuliano quasi non si accorge di aver portato una delle sue mani sulla sua virilità. È già duro si rende conto mentre comincia a muovere la mano e non si vergogna. Sa bene che quello che stanno facendo Lorenzo e Francesco è illegale e immorale ma non gl’importa, non mentre la sua virilità pulsa alla ricerca di attenzione. Continua a spiarli mentre si tocca, con sempre maggiore bramosia e stando attento a non farsi sfuggire nemmeno un gemito, niente deve tradire la sua presenza.

Lorenzo coinvolge Francesco in un bacio che non ha nulla di casto, non da come le loro bocche si incrociano e le loro lingue duellano, un’immagine delle licenziosità imperiali dell’antica Roma pensa Giuliano mentre continua a spiarli. Il suo occhi si bea di quella visione sensuale, si nutre di quell’incontro clandestino e la sua mente gli suggerisce che forse …chissà.

Sarebbe bello potersi unire a loro, non solo come spettatore, poter sentire il calore dei loro corpi, poter toccare quella carne così sublime, riempirsi le orecchie dei loro gemiti e delle loro implorazioni. Si immagina come sarebbe, lui tra Lorenzo e Giuliano che lo baciano e lo toccano, o dietro di loro, mentre prende Lorenzo e si gode i gemiti di Francesco persi in una lussuria senza fine. Non esisterebbero limiti o divieti per loro, tutto sarebbe dimenticato a favore del godimento carnale dei rispettivi corpi che si esplorano e cercano la soddisfazione.

La sua mano si muove sempre più velocemente, le labbra ormai gli fanno male eppure non è abbastanza. La sua virilità sta per scoppiare, ha la testa piena di immagini sensuali e depravate e i gemiti nell’altra stanza sono ormai perfettamente udibili, di sicuro la servitù sta fingendo di non sentire nulla.

Giuliano raggiunge l’apice del piacere appoggiando la testa alla porta mordendosi a sangue le labbra mentre sente Francesco gemere distintamente il nome di Lorenzo. Poi una risata leggera e infine il silenzio.

Veloce si sistema alla bene e meglio le brache e si allontana, prima o poi Francesco de’ Pazzi dovrà lasciare palazzo Medici e sarebbe veramente un bel problema se lo sorprendesse mentre lascia le stanze di Lorenzo con l’aspetto di chi si è appena fatto scopare come una volgare sgualdrina. In quanto alle immagini che continuano ad abitare nella sua testa … c’è tempo si dice Giuliano, ha tutto il tempo del mondo per farle avverare.


End file.
